Un ange
by Lulu Murdoc
Summary: Ou l'histoire d'une fillette qui rencontre un shinigami qui va changer sa vie.


Une fillette était allongé sur son lit, les bras en croix, les mains ouvertes. Sa peau était extrêmement pâle. Ses longs longs cheveux châtains claires formaient une sorte de voile autour de sa tête et sur ses épaules. Ses yeux étaient clos, elle semblait dormir. Sa chambre était semblable à toutes les autres chambre de petite fille, si ce n'est que les choses y étaient ranger avec un soin particulier.

Soudain, elle se redressa, mais ses yeux restèrent fermé.

- Il y a quelqu'un ?! appela t-elle en tournant la tête de tout côté.

Elle était certaine d'avoir entendu du bruit.

Elle était certaine d'avoir sentit quelque chose la toucher.

- Bonjour Nawel Roberval, dit doucement une voix masculine timide.

- Qui... qui êtes-vous ? demanda la fillette aux bords des larmes.

- Ouvre les yeux.

- Je... ça ne sert à rien... lâcha l'enfant.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais, tu es aveugle n'est-ce pas ? demanda la voix.

La fillette hocha la tête.

- Ouvre les yeux quand même, commanda la voix à peine plus ferme.

Nawel ouvrit les yeux, ses globes oculaires étaient totalement blancs, comme révulsés.

- En effet... ce n'est pas jolie à voire.

Nawel était aveugle depuis sa naissance. Elle vivait dans le noir et ne pouvais ainsi avoir qu'une idée vague de ce que nous connaissons depuis notre naissance. Sa famille, ses amis, les animaux, les couleurs... tout ça était trop abstrait pour elle, Nawel avait apprit à lier chacune de ses choses à un son, une odeur, une sensation ou un goût... Ainsi ses quatre autres sens lui permettait quand même d'avoir une ouverture sur le monde...

- Mais je peux peut-être t'aider, continua la voix.

- Ah oui ?! Comment ?! s'exclama l'enfant.

- Tout d'abord tu dois me promettre de ne rien dire à personne.

- Vous êtes magicien ? demanda la fillette.

- Pas vraiment...

- Un ange alors ?

- Je suis ce qui se rapproche le plus d'un ange.

- Oh !

Nawel commençait à s'agiter sur son lit, petit à petit elle s'approchait de la source de la voix. Mais elle ne sentait aucune odeur particulière, et n'entendais rien d'autre que ça voix, comme s'il ne respirait pas... C'était comme entendre un enregistrement dans le noir, une cassette où l'on aurait prit soins d'effacé toute les prises d'air.

- Alors ? Tu me promets de ne rien dire à personne ?

- Bien sûr !

- Je peux te permettre de voir, mais en échange tu devras me concédé la moitié de ta vie restante. Tu dois bien y réfléchir, car ce seras...

- Je suis d'accord, coupa t-elle.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui.

- Pas de regrets ?

- Aucuns.

- Très bien.

Nawel sentis quelque chose ce poser sur son visage, puis elle se sentit partir en arrière, et, sans avoir pu comprendre ce qui était en train de se passer, elle s'évanouit.

- Ma chérie ? Ça va ? Tu te réveilles ?

- Hum ? Maman ?

Nawel ouvrit les yeux par réflexe, et là elle vit le visage de sa mère au dessus d'elle.

- Tu es resté évanoui pendant deux jours, continua la femme. Tu es à l'hôpital.

- Je vois...

Elle voyait les murs blancs de sa chambre, le visage fin et surprit de sa mère, le paysage urbain par la fenêtre, les immeubles, les arbres, les oiseaux, le ciel, les nuages... Elle voyait le monde.

- MAMAN ! JE VOIS ! hurla t-elle.

Elle se leva d'un bon et se précipita vers la fenêtre, vers le nouveau monde qui s'offrait à elle.

C'était un miracle.

Un vrai miracle.

Tout le monde parlait de miracle.

Les médecins, sa famille, ses amis...

Un miracle.

Elle était dans sa chambre, appuyer contre sa fenêtre elle regardait la nuit à l'extérieur.

- Alors ? Ce monde te plaît ?

Nawel aurait reconnu cette voix timide entre mille.

Elle se retourna et vit une forme sombre recroqueviller sur son lit.

Il était petit, rapiécé un peu partout. Il n'avait d'un seul œil perdu dans son orbite squelettique. Il ressemblait à la peluche préféré de Nawel, celle qui était la plus intéressante au toucher.

- Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit ton nom, ange.

- Jealous.

- Merci Jealous, je vivrais moins longtemps, mais dans un monde lumineux et plein de couleur.

Une sorte de sourire étira le visage du Shinigami, la fillette lui rendis son sourire avant de se reconcentrer sur l'extérieur.

Dix ans plus tard, Nawel avait 17 ans, et elle n'avait pas revu celui qu'elle appelait « ange » depuis qu'il lui avait offert ce sourire. C'était une jeune fille comme les autres, une jeune fille qui adorait l'art et la nature, une jeune fille qui aimait dessiné tout ce qu'elle voyait, une jeune fille très ouverte sur le monde. À son âge elle avait déjà visité plus de pays que d'autre n'en verrait dans toute leur vie. Et elle aimait la vie, plus qu'elle ne l'aurait jamais pensé. Nawel la savourait d'autant plus qu'elle savait que que sa vie serait plus courte. Oui, sa vie serait plus courte, mais merveilleusement polychrome.

Elle n'avait jamais remarqué que ses yeux étaient spéciaux, rouges, certes, mais mis à part ça, pour elle, ils avait rien de différent au autre. Elle ne c'était jamais inquiéter de voir une série de lettre et une autre de chiffres au dessus de chaque personne qu'elle croisait. Nawel avait comprit que les lettres indiquait le nom de la personne, mais elle ignorait totalement le rôle des chiffres. Et c'était beaucoup mieux comme ça.

- Bonjour.

Nawel était accoudé à sa fenêtre, en train de peindre le paysage nocturne. Elle se retourna doucement en reconnaissant la voix qui lui avait parler.

- Bonsoir, répondit-elle.

Il était là, Jealous, l'ange qui lui avait offert le monde.

- Je suis désolé.

- C'est fini, c'est ça ?

- Oui, je suis venu te prévenir.

- Combien de temps ?

- Tu peux tout juste écrire un mot à ta famille.

Elle respira profondément avant de répondre :

- Ce n'est pas la peine, j'ai écris ce « mot » il y a bien longtemps.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je ne m'imaginais pas que tu reviendrais pour m'annoncer ma mort.

Elle continua en souriant :

- Mais je suis contente de te revoir.

Nawel se dirigea vers son bureau en caressant au passage sa peluche préféré, puis, elle sortit de son tiroir la lettre écrite depuis longtemps et la posa bien en évidence sur son bureau.

- Qu'est-ce que tu y as écrit ? demanda Jealous.

- Oh ! Le blabla habituelle j'imagine : je vous aime, j'ai eu une belle vie, ne soyer pas trop triste... et je veux qu'on passe « We are the champion » de Queen à mon enterrement.

En remarquant le sourire ironique de Nawel, le Shinigami demanda :

- Tu n'es pas triste de mourir ?

- Si, bien sûr... mais... on doit tous mourir un jour, c'est triste, mais c'est comme ça, alors autant s'y faire tout de suite, tu ne crois pas ?

- Si... mais comme peux tu être aussi calme et responsable à ce sujet ?

- Parce que je ne peux pas fuir.

Elle regarda une dernière fois autour d'elle avant de s'asseoir sur son lit.

- Je vais avoir mal ? demanda t-elle, la voix légèrement tremblante.

- Non, la rassura t-il, se serra comme s'endormir après une journée fatigante.

- Vrai ?

- Oui.

Elle sourit une dernière fois, posa une dernière fois son regard vers la fenêtre avant de se tourner vers Jealous.

- Merci.

Elle elle s'effondra, morte, sur son lit, un sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

_**Hum...**_

_**Je suis certaine d'avoir lu une règle du Death Note où l'on expliquait que quelque soit l'acuité visuel du sujet il obtiendrait la meilleur vue possible, **_

_**J'ai donc imaginé ce OS après avoir lu cette règle, **_

_**Mais j'ai été incapable de la retrouver...**_

_**J'espère que ce OS vous aura plu en tout cas !**_

**_N'hésitez pas à laissé un review ! _**

_**A bon entendeur, Salut ! **_

L²__


End file.
